


My My My!

by Zzzara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of confusion actually, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry Potter, Clubbing, Confusion, Dancing, Disguise, Doppelganger, Drarry, Explicit Sexual Content, Hot Sex, Lust, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, My My My, My My My TroyeSivan, POV First Person, Switching, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, Troye Sivan References, Troye Sivan Song inspired, all Troye's songs are Drarry AF, but what - is unclear, something is not quite right, something's going on, troye sivan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzzara/pseuds/Zzzara
Summary: Spark up, buzz cutI've got my tongue between your teethGo slow... no, no go fastYou like that just as much as meOh My My My!When I saw You, the first thing I thought was - you were not my type; not at all.





	My My My!

**Author's Note:**

> The title and the mood of this little story are borrowed from Troye Sivan's song "My My My", which has also been an inspiration for writing this fic [Troye is my never ceasing inspiration and I strongly recommend to listen to the song before reading this fic - it would give you a feeling of immersion :) ].
> 
> *it seems a summary including credits for Troye is firmly stuck with me for the time being... but what can I do? He is so talented and I love him so much, and all his songs so incredibly Drarry! I simply cannot stay away from his songs and not transmit them into Drarry-fics.*
> 
> English is not my native language and I don't have a beta, so forgive me all the mistakes.
> 
> [Disclaimer: all characters belong to J.K. Rowling; here I don't make any profit whatsoever; I write for my own entertainment.]

 

**My My My!**

**I.**

_Shine on, diamond_

_Don't make me wait another day_

_'Cause passion is passion_

_You know it just as well as me_

_Now, let's stop running from love, running from love_

_Let's stop, my baby_

_Let's stop running from us, running from us_

_Let's stop, my baby_

_Oh, My My My!.._

_[Troye Sivan, 'My My My']_

When I saw You, the first thing I thought was that you were not my type - not at all. I shouldn't have been bothered, I was anyway. Something about the way flashing lights caught in your hair making it all colours of a rainbow, something about the way you moved drew my eyes again and again. My glasses slid down my nose, I took them off, wiping my sweaty face with my sleeve. Merlin, it was stifling hot in there. I unbuttoned the collar of my shirt.

Downing the remnants of my drink, I stood up  and leaned against the railings to observe the dance floor below. Your bright blond head in the middle of the crowd drew my eyes. It was as though I was looking at...a _doppelganger?.._ but not quite...

_No, couldn't be…_

It's the light, I told myself.

I entered the dance floor, moving through the crowd of bodies and limbs. There you were: swaying in place with your eyes closed. Pretending to be caught in music, I stepped closer.

Ripped jeans and a T-shirt looked a bit out of place on you. Small smile playing on your lips, you tilted your head back, smoothing your hair back from your forehead. From that angle, _I swear_ , your face looked _so..._ if you'd just open your eyes so I could tell… My glasses slid down my nose again, I pushed them up. You opened your eyes and looked at me.

No... as I said - not _quite_ , but almost.

_Almost._

The resemblance was striking. Abruptly you stopped and stared at me for a moment, as though seeing a ghost. Frowning, you turned away and resumed dancing. Okay, this is stupid, I told myself, just leave the bloke alone. I headed out of the dancing area in the direction of the toilets.

When I was washing my hands, the door opened. I looked up in the mirror. You. You were standing with your hand at the door frame, as though uncertain whether to move forward or turn back. And again it hit me - the sense of misplaced deja-vu - I'd been here before only the image was reversed: a dark-haired man - a boy in glasses - in the bathroom in front of the mirror, a blond one spying on him from the doorway. We stood still for a few seconds, and then your hand reached for your back pocket. I tensed, poised to draw my wand in a blink of an eye. But you retrieved a packet of cigarettes. What's the matter with me, I shook myself, I'd almost cursed a Muggle in a club toilet for no reason, brilliant. I dried my hands with a paper towel, throwing it into the bin, and rolled the sleeves of my dark-blue dress shirt up to the elbows, determinedly not looking at you in the mirror. Adjusting my glasses, I finally turned to the door: you were already gone.

When someone sat next to me at the bar, at first I didn't pay attention, fiddling with my drink.

"Double whiskey," a voice said right next to me, and I started: there you were, accepting the drink from the bartender. You looked me straight in the eyes.

"Hi," you said. The voice... it didn't make sense.

"Hi," I replied.

"You know... I've mistaken you for... someone else." Eyes narrowed, you were studying my face. "But now I see that... it's just you remind me very much of... someone I knew."

"You, too... me, too, same," I said. It sounded dumb.

You laughed. "What?"

"I thought I've seen a doppelganger of... someone; but no - not quite, although the resemblance is great."

"Isn't it weird?" You asked.

"It is, I suppose."

"Anyway... can I buy you a drink?"

"Why not?" I said.

You asked if I was okay with double whiskey. I was.

When my drink arrived, you toasted: "To doppelgangers!" and laughed. I laughed, too, though I was unsettled. You said your name was Darrell.

"Henry," I replied after a brief hesitation, "nice to meet you."

I offered my hand and felt that unmistakable thrum when our palms touched, the faintest buzz under the skin that only our kind could fathom. Not a Muggle then, that made sense. You obviously recognised it, too, giving me a look, but said nothing.

I bought the next round, and you - the one after that. When you grabbed my hand, pulling me to the dance floor, I followed eagerly. We were moving to the rhythm of music, my head dizzy. There was something in your smile that did not sit right with your face and that was the very thing that was turning me on the most. I'd never fancied the type, but... When I found your hand tugging at my belt, pulling me closer, I didn't mind, not at all. I touched my palms to your sides, sliding them around and up your back. I felt your breath hot at my ear when you said: "May I?" grazing my earlobe with your lips just so, sending electric jolt over my skin.

"Yes... yes." I nodded, sliding my hand under the front of your T-shirt, feeling your taught belly, the warmth of your skin, coarse hair under my fingers. I wanted to tug at it and did, making you hiss.

"Are you blond _everywhere?"_ I murmured, "because I..."

"Because you?.." Your tongue hot under my ear, I felt the edge of your teeth scraping my skin.

"Want to find out," I uttered, grabbing the back of your neck, turning your face to me.

"I wondered..." You leaned in, pressing our foreheads together, making the bridge of my glasses cut into my nose. "How would it feel to kiss a specky gi...guy... wouldn't glasses be in the way?"

No... something wasn't quite right, was it? Or maybe it’s just I was drunk.

“Go on," I exhaled, "give it a try."

Your hand travelled up my throat and gripped my jaw. You crushed my lips, and your kiss was savage, devouring, _perfect_. I gripped your hips, bringing our bodies flush together, feeling your erection pressing into mine. We both gasped, and our lips parted.

"Glasses." You laughed. "They are indeed in the way."

You trailed my nose up with your finger, brushing your thumb above my right eyebrow with a curious gaze. Whatever you were looking for, you wouldn't find it there, I'm not that stupid.

"You know... you are not actually my type," you said, "in fact... quite the opposite...but-"

"But?"

"There's something about you...it's weird but-"

At that moment someone bumped into us from behind, and I suddenly realised that music on the dance floor around us wasn't as deafening as it was supposed to be, and we didn't have to shout to hear each other clearly.

"Muffliato?" I said. I should have noticed it straight away, I should have but I hadn't.

"So?" You raised your eyebrows.

Fuck it, I thought. "So, perhaps we may go elsewhere... where Muffliato isn’t needed?" I said and kissed you again, sliding my tongue in your mouth, squeezing your arse with my hands. You pulled back and took my hand, pulling me along through the crowd. Once on the street, we ducked into the dark alleyway and without any warning a pull of your Apparition whirled us away.

**II.**

_Spark up, buzz cut_

_I've got my tongue between your teeth_

_Go slow... no, no go fast_

_You like that just as much as me_

_Oh, My My My!.._

_[Troye Sivan, 'My My My']_

We landed in the dark room, and I thought maybe it's stupid of me to be that careless around a stranger. You could be dangerous; you could be anyone under  Polyjuice. But then again, I wasn't wearing my own face either, so perhaps we were even. The light flared up and I looked around, squinting. The bedroom. Hardly a place to bring someone if you plotted something genuinely evil. The room looked quite ordinary and not uninhabited. There was a mug at the bedside table, a book and near it - ... "Glasses?" I asked.

"Yeah, for reading," you said, tugging at my hand, pulling me closer, _"so..."_

"What's that nonsense about glasses?" I said, "what’s this about?"

"Nothing, come here." You licked the spot under my ear, catching my earlobe between your teeth.

I shuddered, tilting my head to the side, giving your better access. "It's not nothing... it's - ... _something."_

"Well... maybe." Your deft fingers were unbuttoning my shirt.

"Yeah? You have a thing for glasses?" I gasped as you opened the shirt at my chest, bringing your mouth to my collarbone, then down, nuzzling the skin, finding the nipple, giving it a lick.

"Yeah..." You laughed into my skin. "You can say that."

"Is this why?.." I slid my fingers into your hair, looking down, stroking short platinum strands as you kneeled, unbuckling my belt.

"Why what?" You tugged my pants and trousers down in one motion.

"Why you noticed me at the club."

"No... not quite," you said, pulling my trousers down to my ankles. Then, giving it a thought, you simply waved your hand, making all our clothes and shoes vanish, appearing in a heap by the bed.

I should have paid attention to that fact but I hadn't.

"Then why?" I asked as you rose on your feet, naked.

"Shut up," you said and kissed me. I opened up and our tongues met. It was  intoxicating. I dragged my nails down your back, cupping your arse, dipping my fingers into the cleft. I brought my hand between and looked down.

"No..." I laughed giddily. "You are not  _ that _ blond everywhere..." I carded my fingers through dark-blond hair of your groin. "I thought so."

You huffed against my neck. "You are ridiculous."

You walked me backwards until my arse pressed into a cool smooth surface, spinning me around, and I faced a full length mirror. Taking me by the hips, you rested your chin on my shoulder. We were of the same height. Our faces, brought side by side together, revealed a stark contrast in our colouring: your white-blond hair against mine jet-black, your pale skin against mine tanned. Your sharp pointed jaw against my square one. Your eyes were light blue-grey, and mine - dark-blue, in that light they seemed almost black. Putting a Glamour on tonight, I'd changed the eye-colour of course, as well as every feature just a tiny bit, so that the face bore an unmistakable resemblance to the real one, but not quite. I liked it that way -  _ not quite _ \- and I was going to a Muggle club after all; otherwise I would have made it something different entirely. 

I watched in the mirror as you turned your head, giving my earlobe a lick, and placed your chin back on my shoulder. Tilting your face to the side you studied us both in the mirror.

"Just  _ look _ at us." Your eyes met mine. "Aren't we gorgeous together?" You whispered, and for some reason those words send shivers down my spine.

"Yes," I whispered back, "we are."

"Leave the glasses on," you said.

I watched, fascinated, as your hand in the mirror stroked my cock slowly. You brought your mouth to the place between my neck and shoulder and bit down, hard. I cried out.

_ "Shhh..." _ You soothed the sore spot with your tongue, your hand on my cock relentless. You looked me in the eyes in the mirror, and I felt the pressure of your cock between my arse-cheeks. "Is this okay?" you whispered.

"Yes," I breathed out, leaning on my palms against the wall at the both sides of the mirror, "but... it's been a while... I need..."

"Of course," you said, sliding a finger into my cleft, and familiar sharp sensation of a cleaning spell surged through me. Tilting my arse back, I leaned forward onto my palms and closed my eyes, feeling the touch of your slickened finger at my hole.

"Really?" I huffed, as the finger slid inside.

"What?"

"Conjured lube?"

"So what?" The second finger joined the first.

"Show off."

"You have a mouth on you." You moved your fingers back and forth.

I opened my eyes to look at you. "You like it." I wiggled my eyebrows, wincing, when you tried to add the third finger. “Shhh, easy…” I uttered, trying to relax.

"Maybe I do." Three fingers withdrew and only two returned. Your grin was naughty when you prodded upwards, finding my prostate.  _ "Yeah?"  _

I nodded, feeling as your touch made that place inside swell with sensation, making me want more, making my hard prick bob in front of me. 

"Yeah. Come on." I exhaled. "Fuck me, Darrell."

"Yes,  _ Henry _ ." Carefully you pulled your fingers out and spread my arse-cheeks. I watched as you looked down and lined up, feeling the pressure of your cock at my rim, the burn as it slipped inside. You stilled and looked up, meeting my eyes in the mirror. I nodded, and in one long slow thrust you lodged yourself fully inside. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply, adjusting to the burn. When I opened them, you were looking at me, waiting, stroking my belly with your hand.

"Go on," I said, "slowly."

You began moving, not breaking the eye contact, and that was the hottest thing I've ever experienced: to be fucked like that, in front of the mirror, watching as your flushed face was changing, red blotches blooming on your chest and neck. Holding back, you bit your lip. I felt the pleasure-pain inside me transforming, turning into pleasure-pleasure as your cock was sliding against my prostate again and again. 

"Faster," I said, my breath quickening, and you went faster, bringing me closer to my release with every stroke, never breaking the eye contact. The urge to touch myself became overwhelming and I gripped my cock, roughly jerking it off. 

"Come  _ on _ ," you whispered, digging your fingers into my hips, and I saw your face contorted, feeling the pulsing of your cock inside me. I was so close...

"Ahhh..." You stared at me wide-eyed, riding the edge of your pleasure. "I want to see you come," you uttered, and with a few more strokes it overwhelmed me. Sensation exploded and I shuddered, my cock pulsing in my hand, my eyes never leaving yours.

**III.**

_ Should be the last night ever _

_ Should be the last night we're apart _

_ Got my name on this treasure _

_ On this treasure _

_ Oh, My My My! _

_ I die every night with you _

_ Oh, My My My!  _

_ Living for your every move _

_ (Living for your every move) _

_ Oh, My My My! _

_   [Troye Sivan, 'My My My'] _

Breathing heavily, we stood still for a while. I with my forehead pressed to the mirror, you - resting yours against my shoulder. Carefully you pulled out, and I felt a dribble of your come down my thigh. I looked down and saw the spurts of my spunk decorating the mirror.

I laughed. "That was..."

"Intense," you finished. 

You pressed your lips to my neck and looked me in the eyes again, winding your arm around my waist, splaying the fingers of your other hand over my chest; they looked very white against my tanned-golden skin.

"You know, Henry," you said lightly, "I think you've overdone the tan-part a bit...a lot."

"What?"

"Everything else is spot-on, the eye-colour is very clever - that tiny detail, and of course there is no need to parade the  _ scar _ ..."

I went cold. Your arm was holding me firmly around the waist, and my wand was somewhere in the heap of my clothes. How clever of you.

"Look-" I began, but you cut me off.

"Finite Incantatem," you said, waving your hand over my face and downwards. 

I felt a warm tingling touch of your magic and watched in horror as everything was falling apart before my eyes. My skin was becoming fairer, the blackness of my hair fading, my eyes were changing their colour to light grey behind the glasses, my jaw was sharpening, eyebrows, cheekbones, nose... my body became a bit leaner, the coarse black hair on my chest and stomach turning into... 

I closed my eyes. 

When I opened them again, my vision was all blurry and I reached with my hand, taking the glasses off. We stood there together, your arm still around my waist. We could be easily mistaken for brothers: both willowy, pale, white-blond. We could be easily mistaken for one another even. The sight was unsettling. That was why in the club I was so shaken to see you, I felt as though I was looking at myself.

You gaped in shock.

"Fuck," you whispered, releasing me and turning away. Pressing your palms into your eyes, you walked to the bed. _ "Fuck," _ you repeated, "this is fucked up."

I stood there, relieved, for I obviously wasn't in any immediate danger, and feeling oddly bereft at the same time. Suddenly becoming aware of my nakedness, I headed to the heap of clothes. Throwing the glasses onto the bed, I retrieved my pants, putting them on, then socks and trousers. You turned when I was pulling my shirt on.

"I'll go," I said, buttoning and tucking the shirt in, buckling my belt. My clothes sat a bit looser on me now.

You just stood there, naked, staring at me. 

"Look..." I said, "it was a bit of shock for me, too, to see you in the club... You would have freaked out yourself, if I'd shown up with my real face tonight... I'll just... - go, okay? Let's forget it." I bend down, putting my shoes on, lacing them as quickly as possible. When I stood up, you were already in your jeans.

"No, it's not that," you uttered, "it's..."

"What?"

"Okay, it's only fair," you said, and waved your hand over yourself.

The first thing I saw was the lightning shape of a scar beginning to cut angrily into the smooth white skin of your forehead above your right eyebrow, and I  _ knew _ . 

_ I knew. _

Your face was changing before my eyes, hair darkening...Petrified, I was staring at the scar. When I finally met your eyes... I couldn't bear it.  _ No. _ I shook my head.

"Malfoy... I can explain," you said, cringing.

"I can't," I uttered, Apparating away.

**

"Okay, what about you,  _ Darrell? _ " I say icily, accepting my drink from the bartender.

"Same, actually,  _ Henry _ ." You grin. "Wanted to know how it would be in your shoes. I'd never imagined I could meet  _ you _ in a Muggle club."

"But how did you guess it wasn't my real face?"

"It's... your glasses, I suppose."

"Glasses?"

"Yes. The way you wore them, adjusting them constantly. As though you hadn't been used to them. It's not what an actual specky-for-years person would do, believe me."

"I'm still mad at you, Potter."

"I'm sure you are,  _ Henry. _ " You put your hand on my thigh.

**

I push, sliding carefully inside and meeting my eyes you exhale, leaning on your palms at both sides of the mirror. I take you by the hips and begin moving, our eyes locked.

"Yes,  _ Darrell _ ," you moan, biting your lip.

"Shut up,  _ Henry _ ," I hiss, snapping my hips faster, stroking your cock. 

Our breathing is loud in the room. Shuddering, you come first, and I am not far behind. I pull out and press my lips to your neck. Catching your breath, you lean your forehead against the mirror. I plant tiny kisses at your nape, again and again.

You look up at me, meeting my eyes. Our image in the mirror is exactly the same as the first time, but the meaning to it has all the difference in the world.

"Oh, my..." you say breathily.

" _ Oh, my my my!" _ I laugh, tightening my arms around you.

*** The End ***

_**[[Troye Sivan, 'My My My!']](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5TqNsr6YuQ) ** _

_Shine on, diamond_

_Don't make me wait another day_

_'Cause passion is passion_

_You know it just as well as me_

_Now, let's stop running from love, running from love_

_Let's stop, my baby_

_Let's stop running from us, running from us_

_Let's stop, my baby_

_Oh, My My My!_

_I die every night with you_

_Oh, My My My!_

_Living for your every move_

_(Living for your every move)_

_Oh, My My My!_

_Spark up, buzz cut_

_I've got my tongue between your teeth_

_Go slow... no, no go fast_

_You like that just as much as me_

_Now, let's stop running from love, running from love_

_Let's stop, my baby_

_Let's stop running from us, running from us_

_Let's stop, my baby_

_Oh, My My My!_

_I die every night with you_

_Oh, My My My!_

_Living for your every move_

_(Living for your every move)_

_Oh, My My My!_

_Should be the last night ever_

_Should be the last night we're apart_

_Got my name on this treasure_

_On this treasure_

_Oh, My My My!_

_I die every night with you_

_Oh, My My My!_

_Living for your every move_

_(Living for your every move)_

_Oh, My My My!_

_***_

**I am on Tumblr:**

**[my main blog [oronka]](https://oronka.tumblr.com) **

**[my Drarry blog [Big Draco Energy]](https://big-draco-energy.tumblr.com) **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to share your opinions with me in the comments below if you want :)  
> Tell me how you came across this fic, I'm really interested to know!


End file.
